


Fluffy Feathers

by itishardtopickausername



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ace bokuto, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itishardtopickausername/pseuds/itishardtopickausername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto always felt a little different, but he never shared these feelings with Akaashi. How will Akaashi react when he'll discover his boyfriend is different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How you doin?  
> So I wrote this thing... And I'm kind of satisfied with it so I decided to share it. 
> 
> So I hope you'll like it ^-^

Bokuto laid in bed, his head resting on Akaashi's chest. Their fingers were interwined, their feet tangled with each other and their breaths in perfect sync. They were about to go to sleep when Bokuto told Akaashi he couldn't sleep, which lead to an immediate invitation to a cuddle session. That always seemed to make the boy fall asleep. 

Bokuto smiled, enjoying every lasting second of him being awake and in Akaashi's arms, feeling his soft skin on his. He was just closing his eyes and accepting the victory of his tiredness when Akaashi decided to speak. 

"Bokuto, you are a virgin, right?" asked Akaashi. 

Bokuto's closed eyes opened up as quickly as a bullet shooting straight for its target and as wide as a cat's eyes when it sees its prey. He hesitated, but soon decided he should answer before it'll be too long of a hesitation. "Yeah... Why?" 

"I was just wondering... Would you ever like to do it?" the calm one dropped another bomb. 

A bomb because Bokuto truly didn't know how to answer this question. And not because he was embarrassed or anything of the sort, he just didn't know the answer. 

Bokuto always considered himself as kind of weird. Unlike everyone he had ever known, he never felt the need to have sex with anybody. He had had boyfriends before Akaashi, but he never felt like sex was something he wanted to do with them. Unlike them. They always told Bokuto how they would like to do it with him, but Bokuto never felt the same. He managed to get away with it for a while, saying he's not ready, though deep down he knew that wasn't really it, but eventually, this was the reason for all of his past break up. And Bokuto didn't want to break it up with Akaashi. He wanted this relationship to last. He didn't want Akaashi to leave. 

Ever since Bokuto met Akaashi he felt something strange towards him, something different. At first, he thought that it was some kind of deep friendship he had never had before, which wasn't untrue, just not the whole story. Only after it ended between Bokuto and his last ex did he realize that it wasn't just the feeling of a strong connection between friends, it was more than that. He liked Akaashi, somewhere along the way, he fell in love with him. For a long time Bokuto tried to ignore his feelings, but it was for naught. The feelings trapped him and controled his every move. Bokuto couldn't handle it any longer so he decided to do something about it and tell his best friend his true feelings. Which turned out great for the both of them, since Akaashi returned the feelings and even gave Bokuto his first true teary eyed smile. They have been in a relationship ever since.

So how could Bokuto say all of this to Akaashi, knowing that it might ruin the best relationship he had ever had and probably will ever have. Akaashi was too important to lose...

"Speak your mind, Bokuto" Akaashi said calmly, "it's okay, I will accept every answer" he reassured. 

And then Bokuto suddenly didn't understand himself. How could he even think Akaashi would leave him because of that? Akaashi wasn't like the others, Akaashi understands Bokuto, he feels Bokuto and knows him more than anyone, but more importantly, he loves Bokuto, and would never break it off over something like that. So Bokuto took a deep breath, "I don't know" he stated. "I don't know if I ever want to do it, I don't feel the need to do it like other people do.. I just think it's something I could live without, you know?" 

"So you don't feel any sexual attraction?" Akaashi asked. 

"Yeah I guess you could put it this way" he agreed with a shaky voice, expecting the worst. 

"That's called asexuality, Bokuto. And it's okay to feel this way and you are not the only one who is feeling this" Akaashi explained his nervous boyfriend. "I understand you, Bokuto, and we will not have sex unless I have your absolute okay, even if that means that we will never have sex, it's fine" 

"So... I'm asexual?" Bokuto murmured, his tears starting to pile up in his eyes. 

"That is only my guess, it is you who decides who and what you are, baby. I suggest you read about it tomorrow" he said and moved slowly so he could see his boyfriend's teary face, "Are you okay now?" 

Bokuto looked into Akaashi's eyes and he saw and the tenderness that was within them. Akaashi truly did understand. He really wasn't like the rest. And he was Bokuto's. That made Bokuto so happy he just couldn't stop himself any longer and he burst into tears. As he was crying he managed to nod and reassure Akaashi that he was really fine, just happy.

They returned to their previous position and finally fell asleep in each other's arms. 

The day after Bokuto took Akaashi's suggestion and searched "asexuality" on the internet and readabout it.  _"A person who has no sexual feelings or desires"._   Bokuto thougght it sounded just like him. He read some nore about the subject, searching social networks for comments about it and tried to drown himself with as much knowledge about the the subject as he could. It was all so very new to him, but as Bokuto read, he found himself feeling more and more happy. Finally, he could put a tag on what he feels. Finally, he knew exactly how he feels. Finally, he knew that he was not alone. Finally, he knew that he was normal.

He ran over to his phone and called Akaashi. He just had to share his feelings with him, he had to say thank you. But Akaashi didn't pick up. So Bokuto had to call the next best thing. 

"Kuroo!!!" he shouted. 

"Yo" Kuroo picked up. 

"I am asexual!!!" he declared loudly

"You're what?" Kuroo asked confused.

"Asexual! A person who has no sexual feelings or desires" he quoted. 

"Oh okay, nice. Why are you screaming this to me again?" 

"Because I just realized it and it is exciting!!"

"Okay if you say so..." Kuroo to a deep breath and finall shouted, "You are asexual!!!" 

"Yeah! Hey hey hey!!!" 

"Yeah!!" 

They shouted about it some more until Kuroo finally decided to stop the screaming and return to talking, "so how did Akaashi react?" 

"He is actually the one who first told me about it. And he said that we will never have sex if I don't want to!" Bokuto bragged. 

"Obviously" Kuroo laughed, "you can't have sex with a person who doesn't want it. Well, you can but that would be illegal and gross" 

"Yeah but he said that even if it means that we will never have sex!" Bokuto mentioned.

"Oh well that's very cool of him, good for Akaashi!"

"Yeah I basically have the best boyfriend ever" he said smugly. 

"I feel you, bro" Kuroo chuckled. 

They carried on with the conversation for a while until Kuroo had to go, so they bid their goodbyes and hung up. 

After his call with his best friend Bokuto still felt like he needed to talk to Akaashi. So he decided to try and call him again. He dailed his number and hit that call button, placing the phone between his cheek and his ear. This time, Akaashi answered. 

"Bokuto" Akaashi answered. 

"Akaashi!" bokuto basically screamed his name. 

But Akaashi was used to it, "yes?" 

And suddenly, everything was gone from Bokuto's mind. He had so much to say earlier, but all of it seemed to disappear the second Akaashi's voice reached Bokuto's ear. Everything turned blurry, and beautiful, nothing seemed to matter other than the voice on the other line. All of these feelings surrounded Bokuto. Like a huge wall of glass was around him, tricking him to think he is free when he was actually trapped. "I love you" was all he could manage to make out of these feelings. 

A few seconds passed before Akaashi answered with a shy "I love you too, baby" 

Bokuto smiled with bliss. Maybe for a little too long. 

"Is that all you called me for?" 

And Bokuto snapped out of his trance. "Yeah I guess that about it" he said. 

"Okay" 

"Bye now" 

"Bye, love you" 

Bokuto smiled even wider, "love you too". 

And they hung up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Honestly I worked pretty hard on this one so I really hope you liked it, if you did make sure to leave a review below.. (please it's so important to me ^-^'') 
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for reading! 
> 
> Bye..


End file.
